In recent years, with the development of digital technology, various types of electronic devices allowing users to process user's personal information while they are moving have been released. Examples of an electronic device are a mobile communication terminal, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an electronic organizer, a smartphone, a tablet Personal Computer (tablet PC), etc.
Users can manage their schedules using electronic devices. For example, if an electronic device runs a calendar application thereon, the user may register his/her schedules by dates in the electronic device, via the schedule management screen provided in the calendar application.
The schedules registered by the user may be managed via electronic devices. For example, a user may change or delete registered schedules using the electronic device, and the electronic device may provide an alarm service to notify the user with an alarm that a registered schedule is starting.